Petunia Rhubarb
Classic = |-|Netflix= Petunia Rhubarb *'Species': Rhubarb *'Hair color': Red *'Eye color': Teal Petunia Rhubarb is one of the main characters from VeggieTales. She is Larry’s girlfriend. She is very ditzy, energetic, kind and believes that beauty and goodness is within oneself, not by their physical appearance. She is planned to return in the new revival series, The VeggieTales Show. History In her first appearance, she was the princess of Rhubarb. Prior to the Great Pie War, she was the wife of Ryan, who is son of Gildersleeve the Invincible, ruler of Scone. After the war and their husbands death, her mother-in-law Nona was the enemy of Rhubarb. But because she was compassion towards her, Petunia left her kingdom and moved with Nona outside of Scone where Duke's apple orchard is. After meeting with Duke, Nona told Petunia to ask him if he can battle against Otis, who refused to help Nona and Petunia after the war. He also challenged him should have both halves of the duck. After Duke won the battle, he and Petunia decided to get married so he can always take care of her forever. Since then, Petunia and Larry have been the official couple of the series and are usually paired up together in stories or songs. Physical appearance Petunia is a tall, green rhubarb with red hair held in a braid with a yellow band, pearl earrings, baby pink eyeshadow, red-painted lips, yellow band on the waist, and a purple/baby pink dress with several golden touches. Like the rest of the veggies, she can hold items without hands. In the character redesign, she has loose red hair (replacing her braid), red-painted lips, a fucshia collared blouse with a mustard yellow flower on the chest, an orange band on her waist, and a fucshia maxi skirt. Filmography *Filmography list Voice Actors *Cydney Trent (2005-2014) *Tress MacNeille (2014-2017) *Kira Buckland (2019-present) Fun Facts *Her named originated from a line from Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed where Alfred says "Sweet, sweet, petunia." *During development, Petunia was originally a cucumber. However, it was changed because she looked too similar to Larry. **Ironically, he was shown to love her in Duke and the Great Pie War. Since then, they have been an official couple of the franchise after Lovey and Archibald. *In VeggieTales in the House, it is revealed she's allergic to rabbit fur. *Her 2005-2014 voice is similar to Marina from The Pebble & The Penguin. *She is the last female character to be part of the main cast, and was the last overall main cast member until Ichabeezer. *She was originally going to appear in the episode, Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler, as a waitress at Doyle's Ice Cream Parlor. *She is the only main member not to appear in any Softimage episodes. *She is able to mimic other VeggieTales characters very well, and she can also able to copy physical traits as well. *According to Tim Hodge, even though Larry and Petunia are affectionate towards each other and often paired up, they are just friends outside of the stories. Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:VeggieTales in the House characters Category:Females Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:VeggieTales in the City characters Category:VeggieTales Category:Main Characters